Ramat Ef'al
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = City | subdivision_name2 = Ramat Gan | established_title = | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | dunam_link = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_ha = | area_total_acre = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_land_ha = | area_land_acre = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_ha = | area_water_acre = | area_water_dunam = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_urban_ha = | area_urban_acre = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_rural_ha = | area_rural_acre = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_metro_ha = | area_metro_acre = | area_metro_dunam = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_blank2_ha = | area_blank2_acre = | area_blank2_dunam = | area_note = | dimensions_footnotes = | length_km = | length_mi = | width_km = | width_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban_footnotes = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural_footnotes = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro_footnotes = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Ramat Ef'al ( ) is a neighborhood of Ramat Gan in central Israel. Previously part of Ef'al Regional Council, in 2007 it was transferred to the municipality of Ramat Gan together with Kfar Azar. History Ef'al was originally planned to be an urban kibbutz, but due to high land prices, it was established on 250 dunams of land purchased by the Jewish National Fund near Kfar Azar. The first residents arrived in May 1947, and after the 1948 Arab-Israeli War the kibbutz gained another 1,000 dunams. Despite the favourable economic situation of the kibbutz, tensions between members working in agriculture and those who worked in the city grew. The split in the HaKibbutz HaMeuhad movement was a further blow to the kibbutz, and departing residents left it weakened. In 1952 it was decided to dissolve the kibbutz. Following its dissolution, it was proposed that a settlement for 400 immigrants from the United States would be built on the land. However, they failed to arrive and instead it was converted into a neighborhood. Neighborhood Ramat Ef'al consists mostly of upscale residential houses. The neighborhood also consists of some shops, a few public parks, a community sports center, a school, and the well-known Seminar Ef'al. Economy The economy of Ramat Ef'al is dominated by a trio of food establishments including a supermarket, a café, and a pizzeria (Papa Gino's). There is also a convenient store, a small toy/gambling store, and a barber shop. Due to Ramat Ef'al's relatively small amount of shops, many residents outsource their spending to other nearby cities, most notably Tel-Aviv and Ramat Gan. Notable residents *Carmel Shama – former Knesset member *Doron Sheffer – former professional basketball player Category:Populated places established in 1947 Category:Former kibbutzim Category:Ramat Gan Category:1947 establishments in Mandatory Palestine